Kib's Revenge
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: A response to a fanfic by TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez. So... Dib killed Arianna? What will Kib do next? HOW DOES THE KAAR COUPLE END?  not really- we love the pairing too much! KaAr shall live on!  Pretty violent tho... and sad... :


Kib's Revenge…

"Dib will pay."

His words as he left the only Hyuuuman he had loved behind him, dead. That's all he could say, the only words that could accurately tell what he was feeling. Just those three, simple words.

Kib found him, not far away, leaning on a building. He was talking quietly to himself again- as usual.

"Dib."

With a jump, the Hyuuuman turned to face him. "Kib? What are you-"

Kib growled and leapt on him, drawig ou his knife. He pinned Dib to the ground with one hand and held the cruel blade above the Hyuuuman's gigantic head.

"Why did you kill her?" He snarled. "Why?"

"Kill who? I don't know-"

"SHUT UP! Why did you kill Arianna?"

"But I-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"Kib!" Dib sounded truly frightened. "Who are you talking about?"

"Arianna."

"I have no clue who she is."

"Yes you do." Kib tightened his fingers around his father's throat, relishing the sweet sound of him gasping for breath. "She was the most amazing Hyuuuman ever to live. A genius, an evil mastermind, as cruel, dark, and twisted as myself. She was the only Hyuuuman that deserved to live on this filthy rock. And you destroyed her! This-" He pointed to the bloody handprint on his shirt. "This is her blood, from when I found her dying, alone, in the cold. She died in my arms." He felt tears coming to his eyes. "She suffered a horrible, painful death, because of YOU."

"Kib, son, calm down." Dib choked. "I didn't kill anyone, I swear it!"

"I don't believe you, pig filth." Kib released his grip on Dib's throat and instead grabbed his father's scythe-like hair and dragged him out to where Arianna's body still lay, now cold and peaceful looking at last. He threw his father down to the ground. "See? There she is."

Dib looked at her in silence. Finally he looked up at Kib, his soft brown eyes pleading.

"Please…" He begged. "Believe me- I did not kill her!"

"Enough." Kib grabbed his father by the throat again and held him off the ground. Then he took his blade and slowly cut a long, deep cut in Dib's right arm, making sure to aim it away from the artery, and brought the blade all the way down to his wrist.

Dib cried in pain, and begged again for mercy, but the pleas were unheard. Kib took out the knife and repeated the agonizing process on the other arm.

"K-Kib… Your mother…"

"Is better off without you." He removed the knife again and slit Dib's throat carefully, then dropped him to the ground again.

Dib's mouth quickly filled with blood, and it began to pour out of his mouth. He gargled a bit, trying to speak, but the words were unintelligible through the blood.

Kib turned away from the dying Hyuuuman and knelt once again at the body of his beloved. "Oh Arianna…" He whispered. "I wish I could bring you back. But since I can't…" He picked up the blade, and stood.

His sleeves were covered in blood, and they dripped the thick substance onto the ground in small red puddles. He felt the cold breeze moving through his hair, but there was no joy in him, and possibly there never would be again. He removed his PAK, laid it on the ground, and thrust the knife into it, destroying it instantly. Then he quietly lay down by the corpse of Arianna and held her in his arms, waiting silently for the life clock to count all the way down to zero, when he would once more see Arianna.

Dib lay to the side, watching this in horror. His eyes then clouded over, and he felt himself slip away into the blackness…

… Ew… That turned out more morbid and dark than I meant it to be… o_0 Ah well.

Kib: … So, after Dib killed Arianna… I killed him… and then myself?

Me: Yes.

Kib: … Really?

Me: Uh huh.

Kib: *turns to Arianna* I apologize. I thought your author's story was depressing. This is just…

Me: *shrugs* Hey. It had to end somehow.

Kib: *shudders* Your mind is worse than mine…

Me: I guess so… Anyway, KaAr shipping is by no means over! ^_^ Yayz!

Kib: I guess that is the first cheerful thing that has been said here.

Me: I guess so too… Hmm. Um, so… yeah. This might be rated MA… XD Yeah lolz. So, uh, yeah. *nervous laugh*

I hope it was good. Bye! Don't forget to comment/review/buy me taquitos! ^_^


End file.
